


Duality

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Luka, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, demon ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Luka and Ivan should stay apart from each other. They knew it from the start. A being of light isn’t meant to love one of darkness. Yet, despite all the difficulties, they chose to be together. Somehow, they make it work.Or the Angel/Demon AU nobody asked for.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just wrote this because Luka Modrić deserves to be an angel and you can’t convince me otherwise.

Ivan ran a hand through Luka’s soft, white feathers. The angel stirred in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. He blinked and yawned a few times as Ivan kept grooming his wings with tenderness. Aside from their breathing, the hotel room was quiet. The perfect place to shelter their love for each other, far from the eyes of the world.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

His lover welcomed him with a kiss on his forehead and Luka shuddered with happiness, snuggling a bit closer to him. Still, he sent Ivan an amused look.

“I thought I already told you flattery doesn’t work with me, but nice try.”

Ivan rose up a little in their shared bed, his scaly wings standing proudly behind his back. He chuckled at Luka’s provocation. His fingers found a new target as they began to play with soft locks of golden hair. The angel didn’t protest, resting his head on Ivan’s chest instead.

“It’s not flattery if I’m telling the truth. And I can assure you no one in the underworld can compare to your beauty.”

“If you’re trying to make me commit a sin of pride, you’re not being very subtle about it.” Luka teased him.

They both liked this game they played, with Ivan acting as if he was still trying to corrupt Luka’s pure soul while the angel pretended he was still trying to resist him, when really, he had succumbed to Ivan’s charm eons ago.

“Says the man who spent his night with a demon.” Ivan retorted.

He leaned towards his lover, lowering the distance between them. This time, his lips found Luka’s and they closed their eyes as the angel wrapped his wings around Ivan’s shoulders to keep him close. For a second, they forgot all about their opposite natures, drowning into each other.

However, it stopped way too soon. When Ivan opened his eyes again, he was forced to shut them down almost immediately, blinded by the light produced by Luka’s halo. He hissed like a cat before burying himself under the covers as a mean of protection.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… You caught me off guard…”

The angel’s cheeks shone a bright red as guilt gripped at his heart. Just like any supernatural being, he knew that holy light was harmful to demons such as Ivan. Most of the time, he managed to control his own instincts so he wouldn’t hurt his lover. But sometimes… Sometimes, accidents like this one happened and he could only blame himself for it.

He forced his halo to disappear and Ivan slowly emerged from under the blanket, although he was still being cautious. Luka noticed a faint burn on his right cheek, which only made him feel even worse.

“Maybe we should stop doing this. Seeing each other, I mean. It’s getting too dangerous, for both of us. Something bad could happen...”

“You don’t mean that.”

Even though Ivan tried to sound confident, Luka could hear fear and insecurity slipping through his voice. His eyes begged him to change his mind while his injury was already beginning to heal thanks to his powers. And so the angel shook his head, smiling at Ivan reassuringly. 

“Of course, I don’t. Sorry, I just panicked. I hate seeing you hurt, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry, dragi. I know you care an awful lot. Wouldn’t expect any less of a sweet angel like you.”

Despite his cocky smile, Luka could see how the demon was suddenly filled with relief. A weird feeling blossomed in his chest, knowing his lover was so afraid to lose him. He didn’t wait a minute to press a kiss on Ivan’s cheek as a way to apologize.

“Sometimes I wish it wasn’t that complicated for us to be together, that it wouldn’t be so dangerous for you to stay near me.” He sighed with regret. His eyes wandered for a few seconds, then he stared at the ground, hesitant. “Maybe… Maybe it would be easier if I stopped being an angel. Falling from grace isn’t that difficult, after all. Then I would be a demon, like you, and you wouldn’t have to fear anything from me and my powers.”

This time, Ivan wrapped his arms around him to reassure the restless angel. The demon dragged Luka into a passionate kiss, determined to make him see just how good they already were together. When they parted, he could feel his lover shaking in his arms. Gently, he put a hand under Luka’s chin so he would look at him.

“Don’t say stupid things. You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for me, not now, not ever. I like what we have, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Besides, I’m not the only one who risked a lot for our relationship to work, remember?”

Once more, Ivan slipped his fingers through Luka’s feathers and the angel shivered. He gave a little nod, knowing exactly what his lover meant. Among his kind, it wasn’t uncommon to lure innocent angels into trusting them just so they could sever their wings and deprive their victims of their powers.

But Luka was an experimented angel, and certainly not a fool. He was well aware those things happened. He knew demons were treacherous beings. And yet, he had decided to believe Ivan’s words of love when he declared to him, no matter how dangerous it could be. Since then, Ivan had done everything in his power to prove worthy of his trust.

“Also, if I wanted you to become a fallen angel, you’d already be one.” Ivan added with a teasing smirk.

As he expected, this was enough to distract Luka from his worries. He frowned, not really convinced.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself. I know how to resist temptation, you wouldn’t trick me so easily!”

Ivan laughed and caressed his hair as Luka pouted in the cutest way possible. He moved until his lips were close to the angel’s ear.

“Overconfidence is a dangerous thing, even for a wise angel like you. How do you think the archangels would react if they were to discover how many times you shared a bed with a demon like me? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure they would accuse you of succumbing to lust.”

To prove his point, the demon proceeded to leave a hickey on Luka’s pale neck. His breath hitched, but he managed to keep enough composure to gently push Ivan away so he could argue about it.

“That’s not fair! There’s nothing sinful about loving you, not when we already exchanged our vows, and…”

“I’m not sure it would matter much to the higher-ups in heaven. Not when we couldn’t find a priest who’d accept to marry an angel to a demon.”

Luka opened his mouth to protest, but didn’t find anything to say. He bit his lip, trying to think of a reply, but Ivan intervened first.

“No need to get all distressed over this. I would never do anything against you. My point is that I don’t want you to give up on the important things in your life for me. You’re so gentle, so kind, so pure, I couldn’t picture you being anything but an angel. Also, I know you would be unhappy working for the underworld. You are meant to help people, not to damn their souls. It doesn’t matter if I get small burns from holy light now and then. That’s a small price to pay to stay with you.”

Again, his words left Luka voiceless, but for different reasons this time. A light blush appeared on his face as he hugged Ivan with all his strength. He didn’t have to say a word for his lover to understand just how much he loved him. They kissed again, the sheets slowly falling from their naked shoulders. They made out lazily, pretending they had all the time in the world, although both of them knew they would have to part soon enough to prevent any suspicion.

“Aren’t demons supposed to be selfish? ‘Cause you’re not really good at it.” Luka chuckled against Ivan’s lips.

“What can I say? I was, until an annoyingly perfect angel made its way into my heart. His good side must have rubbed off on me.”

They shared a smile, but the moment was broken when a phone alarm suddenly rang. Ivan groaned and turned around to reach the device and shut it off. They both acknowledged the sun shining bright through the hotel window, the sign that it was time for them to go back to their respective work.

Next to him, Luka grabbed his white clothes and started to get dressed. The demon averted his eyes, despite his desire to gaze at his body. Now was not the time for dirty thoughts, not when they wouldn’t be able to act upon it.

Instead, he put on his own dark garments before taking a look at the watch he left on the bedside table.

“Damn, I need to leave quickly. If I’m late, Šime and Domagoj will never let me live it down. Not to mention they will harass me to know where I was.”

“Same here. I mean, Suba isn’t as intrusive as your demon friends, but I don’t want to make him wait for too long before we leave on our mission.”

“Someone’s eager to save humans’ souls, I see. It could hurt my feelings, you know, to see you so impatient to leave.” 

Luka rolled his eyes, although Ivan’s possessiveness amused him. He finished putting his shoes on then walked to the other side of the bed so he could face his lover. The demon opened his arms to him and they shared one last kiss. Ivan smiled, always thrilled to see his small angel tiptoeing and wrapping his arms around his neck to reach his lips.

“No need to complain, I’ll come back to you soon enough. With some luck, maybe we’ll even meet each other on our mission, who knows.” The angel whispered.

“If that happens, don’t expect me to go soft on you. Don’t forget : Out there, we’re rivals.”

Luka stared back at him, defiance in his eyes, and Ivan’s heart skipped a beat. This sent him back years ago, to the very moment he fell in love with the fierce angel that was now his. It reminded him that behind his frail appearance, his Lukita was a relentless fighter, never one to give up.

He adored him for that.

“Who do you take me for? I’ll give it my all, like I always do! If you end up fighting against me, get prepared to bite the dust!” Luka replied, confidence shining in his eyes.

“Damn, I love you.” Ivan blurt out.

Luka raised an eyebrow, confused.

“What? I mean, I love you too, of course, and I don’t want to be rude, but that’s a strange reaction to what I just…”

Luka lost his voice when black wings brushed against his. Again, Ivan’s hands wandered in his hair as the demon smiled brightly.

“That’s because you can’t see how handsome you are right now, dragi. There’s that spark in your eyes when you get all combative…”

Luka muttered a few unintelligible words, shyness taking over him just like every time he received a compliment. Right now, all Ivan wanted to do was to wrap his arms around him and to never let him go. Still, he forced himself to be responsible. The angel would get mad at him later if he ended up being late for his mission.

“It’s time for us to go, isn’t it?” He sighed, smiling sadly.

“Yes. You get out of the hotel first, so no one will suspect a thing. I’ll stay here a bit longer.”

“No need for that. I’ll just leave through the window, so you won’t have to wait.”

“You always have to make things over-dramatic, don’t you?”

Ivan shrugged.

“Well, I’m a demon, I can’t really help it. See you soon, Lukita.”

And with a butterfly kiss to his lips, Ivan was gone, leaving Luka with a warm feeling inside his chest. He shook his head, knowing it was time to go back to business. There were thousand of souls left to be saved from the bad influence of the underworld, he couldn’t slack off.

His wings still tingled with the memory of Ivan’s touch, though, and he couldn’t wait until the next time he would see his favorite demon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading, I hope you liked the fic :)
> 
> If you want to cry with me about Croatia NT, you can find me here on tumblr: footballcursed


End file.
